This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Study effects of clinically relevant drug concentrations on 3-D colony morphology and viability for human colon polyp cells. Cultures form polyp like structures in vitro. Can this morphology be altered and can growth properties and viability of cells be altered?